Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{3}}{3^{-8}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{3^{3}}{3^{-8}} = 3^{3-(-8)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{3}}{3^{-8}}} = 3^{11}} $